


Little Yellow Bum

by Sandersedge



Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob gets his little square butt tanned by Squidward's tentacles.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111304
Kudos: 11





	Little Yellow Bum

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be part of a series of short stories that aren't really connected, but all revolve around various sexual encounters between SpongeBob and Squidward.

“You’ve been a naughty little sponge haven’t you?” Squidward looked directly at SpongeBob in a seductive way.

“Y-yes master,” SpongeBob replied meekly. 

“Do you know what happens when you’re bad?” Squidward’s tone was unwavering. 

“I do master,” SpongeBob looked down at the floor. “I get a spanking.”

“That’s right,” Squidward smirked. “Now drop those square pants and show me that little ass.” 

“Of course master,” SpongeBob unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. 

“Ah ah ah,” Squidward wiggled his tentacle to shame SpongeBob. “You know the rules, underwear too. For that you’re going an extra spanking.” 

SpongeBob didn’t say anything and slipped off his briefs. 

“Now on your hands and knees,” Squidward demanded. “Crawl to me and then present your ass.”

SpongeBob got down on the floor and crawled over to the wait octopus. He then turned around and lowered his head to the floor, thrust his ass into the air for Squidward’s inspection. 

“So firm,” Squidward ran his hand over each cheek. “So tight, so little, and so very yellow. Now crawl up on the bed and assume the position.”

SpongeBob hefted himself up onto Squidward’s bed and got back into the position he was on the floor, letting his ass stick up higher than the rest of him. 

Without warning, Squidward’s tentacle flew through the air and made contact with SpongeBob’s bare ass, causing a muffled whacking sound due to the spongy skin absorbing most of the blow. Then as Squidward drew his arm for a second strike, his suction released making a satisfying popping sound before he unleashed another swat SpongeBob's way. 

Squidward's third strike zeroed back in on the sponge’s little yellow backside and connected again with the same sound. This time though SpongeBob couldn’t hold it together and groaned out as he clamped down on his lower lip. 

“Does the sponge wish to speak?” Squidward asked. 

“Yes master,” SpongeBob replied. “Please may I have another?”

“Indeed,” Squidward replied and landed his third strike. 

As he pulled away, Squidward noticed the yellow flesh was slowly starting to glow pink and red. He loved the sight of that and it drove him to send the fourth and fifth blows SpongeBob’s way. 

“Oh Neptune,” SpongeBob moaned out and grabbed the sheets of the bed. 

“Have you had enough?” Squidward growled. 

“No master,” SpongeBob groaned. “I’ve been bad and need to be punished.” 

“Very well,” Squidward wound up and delivered number six and seven causing SpongeBob to cry out. Squidward looked down at SpongeBob's rump still in the air and saw that it was now completely red.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Squidward said. “You were such a good boy, would you like to cum now?” 

“Yes master,” SpongeBob replied. 

“Beg for it,” Squidward barked. 

“Master,” SpongeBob started to beg. “I want to feel your massive octocock in me. Please destroy my tight little hole. Please master, use me as you wish then cum inside me, fill me up until I burst. Please master, I need it, I need it so bad. Please. Please Please!"

Squidward wanted to keep up the act, but by now he was so horny that he thought he was going to blow his load just by listening to SpongeBob. Not wanting that, he quickly lined his mating arm up with SpongeBob’s oscula and slid it inside. SpongeBob’s special hole was wetter than he could ever remember and thought the spongy freak really must be enjoying himself. 

“Master please,” SpongeBob pleaded. 

Squidward didn’t need to be told twice and he started moving his hips, pumping his mating arm in and out of SpongeBob’s pore. It felt amazing and he had no idea how long he’d be able to hold back, but there was no way he was going to give SpongeBob the satisfaction of cumming first. 

To speed up the process, Squidward used his arms to start rubbing more of SpongeBob’s pores, sending the sponge in beautiful agony. 

“Oh Squidward,” SpongeBob bellowed out, breaking from character. “Oh right there, right there, you’re going to make me cum.” 

Squidward quickened his pace as fast as he dared. Seconds later he felt SpongeBob’s oscula tighten around his mating arm and then start vibrating. SpongeBob then tensed up and with one final shriek, cum blasted from his pores forming puddles all over the bed. 

“Cum in me Squiddy,” SpongeBob said in throws of his own orgasm. 

SpongeBob knew exactly what to say to put the octopus over the edge. 

“Oh barnacles,” Squidward reared his head back and howled as his orgasm washed over his body. He felt his mating arm pulsating as it dumped load after load of his creamy jizz deep into SpongeBob’s core. 

After the last bit of cum was squeezed from his member, he slid it out of his partner. Looking down at the ruined sponge, he started seeing his semen leaking out of several pores, adding to the mess that was already all over his sheets. 

“That was amazing,” SpongeBob’s voice was singsongy, as it often was after he’d achieved orgasm. “I love you Squiddy.”

“I love you too,” Squidward said. “Now let’s get cleaned up, change the sheet, and we can cuddle up in bed.” 

“Can you put some ointment on my bum?” SpongeBob giggled. “You really did a number on it this time.” 

“Sorry Sponge,” Squidward felt bad for hurting his partner. “Of course I will.”

“No Squiddy,” SpongeBob smiled. “You don’t need to be sorry, I really liked it.” 

It was the truth too, SpongeBob loved it when Squidward got rough with him. Despite his cheery and innocent exterior, behind closed door the sponge was a certified freak who loved everything about rough sex. 

This had taken Squidward by surprise too. Never in a million years did he think he’d even be mating with SpongeBob, let alone experimenting with BDSM with him. He wasn’t complaining though, he loved the feeling of being the master and seeing the little yellow square submit to him when they jumped into bed. 

The first time almost happened by accident as well. Shortly after the two had started dating, they began increasing the intimacy of their relationship, which eventually led to sex. One night while making love, SpongeBob had slipped and Squidward tried to grab him but inadvertently had smacked his ass quite hard. When Squidward tried to apologize, SpongeBob confessed that he loved the feeling and asked the octopus to spank him again. This quickly turned into a nightly occurrence for the two and ended up amplifying their relationship even more. 

Even though SpongeBob loved the rough sex, he equally enjoyed the aftercare portion of it as well. The loving feeling of Squidward helping clean him up and tend to his sore behind. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then after all that was done, there was the cuddling, something that the sponge always looked forward to. Feeling those tentacles wrap around his soft body while they drifted off to sleep often made him tear up due to being so happy. 

Once the sheets had been changed, SpongeBob gingerly walked over to the bed and laid flat on his stomach. Squidward came over with a tube of aloe and gently applied some to the sponge’s back side. 

“Oh Squiddy,” SpongeBob giggled. “That’s cold!” 

“Sorry,” Squidward kept rubbing. “I thought I’d warmed it up enough.” 

“It’s ok,” SpongeBob replied. “It feels kind of good.” 

After Squidward had worked in a glob of the gel, he and SpongeBob climbed into the fresh sheets. Squidward then wrapped his arms around the sponge and pulled him in close, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you,” SpongeBob whispered as he started drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you too,” Squidward said as he too drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
